Guardian Angel
by elle4
Summary: Though, even with all of the men and women that I had the pleasure to acquaint myself with, there was only one man that enthralled me the most.


I never understood humanity. For centuries I watched humans from afar, taking in their ever changing ways. The emergence of new civilizations brought on further interest in these creatures that my father had created. Though, even with all of the men and women that I had the pleasure to acquaint myself with, there was only one man that enthralled me the most. He was unexpected, but, I am forever grateful that fate had brought us together.

My superiors informed me that I had a rather difficult task to accomplish. One soul needed to be saved. I was informed that fate rested on his shoulders. He was a man whom I had heard around the garrison on many occasions, his last name being of the utmost importance. The Winchester name had been foretold long before the birth of the man that I was to save. His reputation of being of vital importance to Heaven's cause drifted throughout the garrisons. I took my job on the best that I could, knowing full well the responsibility that I was given.

There is one job that angels do not do, as much as the human religions lead one to believe. Guardian angels do not exist. They are merely a creation by the humans and their superstition that man needs a higher being watching over them to feel safe. I have never understood the comfort that that gives man. And never have I met another angel that had the sole purpose of guarding one human from the perils of their life. There is no time for angels to comply with this, though I had no idea that it could be possible.

Over the centuries that I have been on this plane, I had heard of the bond between a human and an angel. I didn't quite grasp what this bond entailed until shortly after I had left my hand print on the man's shoulder when I pulled him out of Perdition. Part of myself was left onto him in more than just the physical sense. Quickly I felt the repercussions of my actions; the bond that I had never thought could be possible between God's sons and his earthly creations.

Ever since I have found myself in his company, I have learned a great deal about the ways of humans. Over time I have become knowledgeable in how people view our friendship. The Supernatural series of books have aided in an odd grouping of young women pairing us together. There isn't anything sexual between us, he has told me on many occasions. I have to agree, though our relationship is less than a normal brotherly bond. I see how he interacts with his younger brother and our relationship is hardly in that regard. From what I understand from the pop culture references that I have grown accustomed to over the years in his presence, we have a "bromance" and nothing more. In my opinion, this word is awkward. It is hardly the correct choice to encompass what is between us. But, I do not have the exact word or phrase to explain this correctly.

And, again, I go back to my earlier remark about guardian angels. The bond between myself and the man I pulled out of Hell all those years ago is quintessentially that; a bond that makes us more than friends and especially more than brothers.

Over the years, I have found myself drawn to him. I feel more and more like I need his approval. Too many times I have rebelled against my kind, letting my emotions take control over my duty as a soldier. This also ended up going against his wishes, causing rifts between us both. Our relationship was threatened by our petty indifferences, greed and egos. Endlessly I have beaten myself up for almost losing him as a friend. I have hardly known friendship until I had met this man. His loyalty to those he cares for had made him who is today. Even through the worst of times, he stayed with those he loved. I wish I could be this loyal.

I stayed with this man, in his company and his brother's, for a few years after I saved his soul. We rebelled; he against his fate of being the one whom the world rested its shoulders on, and I against being an unwavering soldier in God's army. We both strayed away from the main road. Team Free Will, he called us one evening. This encompasses us quiet well.

Then there was the historic night when our faiths were shaken. I found myself in Heaven, knowing wholeheartedly that he had perished. I was Dean Winchester's guardian angel and I have failed him.


End file.
